bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DarkShine vs Gamma Drago
MegaBrontes Character: Lash Bakugan: Gamma Drago/Zeta Drago/Apollo Drago TwinStar Character: Cyan Bakugan: DarkShine/Divine DarkShine Battle Lash:It wont work. Reverse Flame copies the power of the ability it repelled. Cyan: Ability Virtual Saber. D.D. gains 200 Gs, and negates your card's effect. Lash:Ability Activate!Son of Apollo!Zeta Drago becomes Apollo Drago and all Abilities are no longer in effect and no more can be activated until the end of the battle.Also at 0 Gs for both bakugan. Cyan: Gate Card activate! Shadow Star! I activate 1 of my used abilities, and it's effect cannot be negated by any Bakugan. I activate Virtual Rage! I negate Apollo's effect, then activate Virtual Heal! DarkShine at 1325 Gs during this battle. And finally, Fusion Ability Activate! P.R.S.! DarkShine becomes Pyrus, gains 150 Gs, and negates the effects of all of your Ability Cards this battle. DarkShine, attack Apollo Dragonoid! . (Apollo goes to 1425 Gs) Lash:The ability also has an effect that cant be negated. The bakugan are always at an equal G power. Cyan: Activate Fusion Ability V.N.T.S.. D.S. becomes Ventus, gains 150 Gs, and negates the effect of 1 abiltitity that targets Apollo. The card effect is not negated, but Apollo is unaffected by that card's effect. . Apollo:DarkShine and Cyan you are fools. (He goes to 1175 Gs) The effect can never be negated. Cyan: Cyber Ability Activate! Ultimate Negater! Negates all effects of the opponent and destroys any effect it cannot negate! Apollo:OPEN THE CARD LASH! Lash:Gate Card Open! Final Destruction! It is an undestroyable and unnegatable gate card that sets the bakugan at 0 gs for this battle and their Gs cant rise. DarkShine: I don't think so! Do it, Cyan! Cyan: Right! Fusion Ability Activate! S.B.T.R.! D.S. becomes Subterra, gains 150 Gs and is unaffected by gate cards without any exceptions. Your gate card's effect is not negated or destroyed, but D.S. is unaffected by it's effect. DarkShine, Attack! . Lash:Ability activate!Slammer! The Gate cards effect can only be negated by this card and Apollo is at 1325 Gs Cyan: What a mistake. You said that now only Slammer can negate Gate Card effects, right? Well here it goes! Darkness Mirror! It cannot be negated, and it copies the effect of 1 of your Abilities. I choose to copy Slammer! So now D.S. is unaffected by your Gate Card again! Attack! . Lash:I said only Final Destruction could be negated by Slammer and the effect of one of my abiilities is brought back.The after effect of Son of Apollo. The effect I brought back can never be negated again now. (Apollo goes to 1325 Gs) Apollo:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Lash:Oh no. Apollo went over his limit. (He implodes and turns back to ball form) You win. Cyan: And before that, i activate this special card gaved to me by FLASH. It downgrades the Gs of your Dragonoid by half only during our next battle. Let's go, DarkShine. DarkShine: Yes Cyan, let's go. I got kinda hungry from this epic battle. Cyan: Oh, DarkShine! . To be Continued! Kyle:Omega has been hungering for a worthy opponent.